Belong
by AfewSentencesShortOfaParagraph
Summary: "Clare had missed the sensation of Imogen's bare skin on her own. It was like salvation after forty days in hell, and Clare was ready to repent for her sins." One-shot, Climogen smut.


**Tumblr is responsible for this; I got my inspiration from a gif-set floating around there. This is really just smut with a little bit of plot. But, hey, it's Climogen; the world could always use a bit more of that.**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare knew that showing up on Imogen's doorstep was against her better judgment, but she really couldn't help herself anymore. The image of Imogen and Fiona's lips fused together was just too much to handle. They had reached a tipping point, and Clare was going to set things straight once and for all.

Hastily wiping away the tears and taking a deep breath, Clare pounded on the bright purple door. She felt a slight pang in her chest when she remembered the day her and Immy had painted it together—most of the paint ended up on them, not the door. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the shower they had took afterward—together—and Clare had to choke back a new round of sobs. That was the first time her and Imogen had been intimate, and it hurt too much to think about.

But what hurt the most was the fact that she had no clue what she had done wrong. Why had Imogen called everything off? 

Clare gasped as the door was flung open. The smile that had been on Imogen's face a second before melted away, and the girl went ridged immediately. "What are you doing here?"

Her cold voice sliced right to Clare's heart. "I thought it would be a good idea to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

Imogen started to slam the door in Clare's face, but with a bold move Clare shoved her way inside. "You know why I started seeing Eli again?" she spat, suddenly pissed beyond recognition. Imogen had hurt _her_. The older girl had no right to be angry at Clare.

"Because you never actually liked me, right?" Imogen's voice was as bitter as Clare's. "There's no other explanation for why you moved on faster than I can sing the chorus of Seasons of Love."

Clare fought against the way she found Imogen's quirky figures of speech one hundred percent endearing. She focused all her energy on remaining angry. "No, stupid; it was because you dumped me like I meant nothing to you! I was depressed and hurt, and all Eli did was offer me comfort. I'm not even with him anymore!" Clare shouted.

Imogen's face suddenly went white with shock. "Really?"

"Of course not," Clare huffed indignantly, unable to look Imogen in the eyes as she whispered something else. "After all, he's not you."

It happened before Clare could register what was going on. Imogen took two long strides toward Clare and grabbed her face in both hands. The bespectacled girl's thin lips fit perfectly over Clare's fuller ones. With a desperate gasp, Clare parted her lips, inviting in Imogen's eager tongue.

But the passionate kiss reminded Clare, again, of an awful mental picture. With enough force to disengage without hurting Imogen, Clare shoved unwillingly away from the familiar kiss. She only managed one word, but it was enough. In an accusatory tone, Clare snarled, "Fiona."

Almost as if the reaction was involuntary, Imogen blushed a deep scarlet. "I can explain that," she chirped, ashamed.

"Have at it, then," Clare murmured with less anger than she wanted. Her head was still reeling from the kiss, though. Crossing her arms and falling back onto the family room's sofa, Clare waited for the brilliant explanation.

Imogen flopped down beside Clare, curling her legs under herself and resting her chin on Clare's shoulder. Clare tried to ignore the adorable way Imogen batted her eyelashes innocently. "Please don't hate me for doing this to you…," Imogen started, and Clare cringed. That was not the best way to start any explanation. "I, uh-I asked Fiona to, like, pretend with me." Imogen's entire face was flushed right up to her hairline.

"Pretend?" Clare asked, confused. She pushed away from Imogen so she could look her fully in the eyes. "What in the world does that mean?"

Imogen clutched at Clare's cross necklace, twirling the pendant between her fingers in a move that Clare knew meant Imogen was nervous. "I…in my defense I thought you and Eli were really back together. I didn't know it was, you know—and so I asked Fiona to help me make you jealous."

Clare sat completely still for several seconds, trying to comprehend. Her mouth hung open in shock, her joints locked. Finally, after Imogen stared at her with wide eyes for a few minutes, Clare managed to gasp, "What—Why…what the fuck?"

Imogen cringed at the rough language. Clare only used it when she was really, really peeved. "I know it was selfish."

"You dumped me!" Clare wailed, the pieces of the puzzle not lining up in her head. Something was missing. This puzzle was not complete.

"I got scared, okay?" Imogen whispered in a broken voice. She released Clare's necklace and curled into Clare's side. Without having to think about it, Clare draped her arm across Imogen's back and pulled the girl closer. It was so easy to forget how childish Imogen could be. It was one of the things Clare loved so much. She was domineering and innocent all at the same time. And once upon a time, Imogen was Clare's. Could that be a possibility again?

"Scared of what?" Clare whispered back, almost scared to know.

"Of getting too attached. Everyone leaves me, Clary-fairy. My mom made me move in with her, but she doesn't actually like me. My dad lost his mind. I'm weird. People don't generally stick around too long. So I thought if I broke up with you first, you'd never have the chance to break my heart. I didn't really work, though. I still love you, and being away from you hurt."

Clare cradled Imogen's face in her hands and forced the older girl to meet her eyes. "Imogen, I love you, too. I was never going to break up with you. You're too special."

Imogen considered Clare's words for a couple seconds before a brilliant smile lit up her face. "You really mean it." It wasn't a question. Imogen knew.

Without any more warning, Imogen's lips were on Clare's, moving with a slow, burning insistence. Clare didn't bother to hesitate kissing back, her lips melding perfectly with Imogen's. And Imogen was relentless; after simply reacquainting themselves with the feel of each other's lips, Imogen's tongue swiped between Clare's lips. She was begging for entrance. Happy to grant it, Clare opened her mouth to Imogen, pulling the tiny girl's body over her own as Clare sunk into the couch cushions.

As they repositioned themselves—Clare on her back with Imogen pressed fully against her—they broke apart to gasp desperately for air. "Time to make it official," Imogen smirked deviously.

"Make what official?" Clare sucked down a gulp of air.

"Us being Degrassi's most perfect power couple, of course!" Imogen giggled before her eyes darkened and her fingertips trailed down the sensitive skin of Clare's neck. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit tomorrow. You're pussy is going to be sore," Imogen promised, her voice dropping several octaves. Clare shivered. This part of Imogen's personality was so unexpected, and it made Clare wet with anticipation. "Everyone is going to know that you're mine again."

At a loss for words, all Clare could do was whimper and nod along. In her head, all Clare could think was '_Yes, yes; I want it so badly_.'

"You've been a bad girl, Clare Edwards," Imogen growled as she practically ripped Clare's blouse from her body, her fingers quickly and nimbly working the buttons. "You let me believe that you were with Eli, and for that you must be punished."

As she finished speaking, Imogen quickly swooped in to kiss Clare's exposed neck. Instantly, Clare felt Goosebumps rise all over her skin. Imogen started to suck on Clare's pulse point, nipping and pulling roughly. Clare arched her back against Imogen's skin, looking for some friction, anywhere. With a giggle, Imogen moved to the other side of Clare's neck, repeating her process. A low groan of appreciation passed Clare's lips and Imogen laughed against Clare's skin. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Clare gasped in lieu of a response, and Imogen bit down harder than ever on Clare's neck. A cry of painful surprise escaped and Clare wiggled beneath the older girl.

Imogen hadn't done much, but Clare was already sopping wet. She needed Imogen.

"You're a tease," Clare whimpered, moving her hands to her bra's clasp at the back. She knew for a fact that Imogen could not resist Clare's bare chest, and Clare was desperate to move things along. It had been months since she had last felt Imogen inside of her. And that was just too long.

"You're being punished, remember?" Imogen pouted, but her attention drifted to where Clare's breasts bounced out of their concealment. "You evil, evil minx," Imogen growled, but her fingers were already tracing Clare's hard nipples as Clare tossed her bra aside. The older girl gripped both nipples and tugged hard, causing Clare to moan in pleasure; it just hurt so good. "You like that, huh, baby?" Imogen cooed, pulling harder before leaning in to circle the sensitive buds with her tongue.

Clare's heated, soft groans and whimpers filled the room as Imogen continued her ministrations. It seemed to Clare that it took forever for Imogen to be satisfied with the work she had done on Clare's upper half—leaving marks all along Clare's breasts and stomach as Clare desperately bucked her hips—before her long fingers found the button of Clare's jeans. "Please, Immy," Clare moaned softly. "I need you." Clare could feel her panties sticking to her; she needed release.

Imogen merely smirked and ripped Clare's pants from her body. Without removing Clare's panties just yet, Imogen settled herself between Clare's legs, holding them far apart so she could get a good look at what she had been missing. Clare heard Imogen's devious giggle when she saw just how wet Clare was.

"Someone's made a mess," Imogen purred, trailing her fingertips along the damp spot. Clare bucked her hips into the slightest pressure, wanting more. She let out a low whine of desperation. Smiling up at Clare, Imogen quickly removed the last piece of fabric in her way. She could see Clare's hard clit poking through the slick lips of her pussy, seeking for attention, and shivered in delight.

Clare let out her loudest moan yet as Imogen spread the lips of Clare's pussy with her fingers and started to circle the sensitive bud slowly. "You are so wet, baby," Imogen let out a moan of her own. Clare almost missed it, though. She was too busy thrashing under Imogen's touch.

"Please!" Clare cried.

Imogen cocked her head curiously up at Clare, applying slightly more pressure to Clare's clit. "Please, what?

Clare blushed. She knew Imogen liked Clare to be specific, to use crude words. It was the only way to get what she wanted with the older girl, and it turned Clare on as much as it made her self-aware. But she was desperate and prepared to do anything.

"I…I want to feel you on me." Clare gulped, knowing that was not enough to appease Imogen, met the bespectacled girl's eyes and tried again. "I want to feel your pussy on mine, feel your wetness against me."

Imogen's cheeks actually blushed a beautiful pink, and she let out an appreciative gasp. "My bedroom, now!" she demanded, slipping out from between Clare's legs to tug her into a standing position.

Clare was very lightheaded and focused on Imogen's body, but she managed to make it up the stairs and onto Imogen's bed without incident. On their way up the stairs, Imogen and Clare had worked clumsily together to remove Imogen's clothing, so she collapsed on top of Clare seconds later.

Clare had missed the sensation of Imogen's bare skin on her own. It was like salvation after forty days in hell, and Clare was ready to repent for her sins.

After a few hurried, passion-laced kisses, Imogen violently forced Clare's legs apart. "You have such a pretty pussy, Clare," Imogen purred, running her finger teasingly between the lips before moving into a position that had her own bare pussy hovering over Clare's.

The sight and anticipation had Clare groaning with impatience. "Now. I need you now," Clare growled.

No longer able to keep up her teasing, Imogen lowered herself directly on top of Clare and started to grind in a circular motion. Both girls whinnied from the friction, their hips clashing satisfyingly against each other's as they were driven mad by their desire.

Clare knew from the get-go that she wasn't lasting long this time around. She had missed Imogen too much, needed her too desperately. So, as Imogen's clit rubbed against her own harder and faster with each second, when the older girl grabbed onto one of Clare's nipples and tugged, Clare knew she was a goner.

"Ah, I'm going to cum!" Clare warned, her back arching impossibly high.

"Me, too, Clare; let's go together," Imogen whimpered breathlessly, and Clare did her best to get Imogen there, fondling the lean girl's breasts in kind.

Hearing Imogen cry out, "Fuck yes!" was all Clare needed. Within mere seconds of feeling hot sticky liquid flow from Imogen's pussy onto her own, Clare felt her own ecstasy wracking through her body.

After a few minutes needed to breathe and regain the power of their extremities, Imogen disengaged. Keeping her eyes focused on Clare's burning stare, Imogen lowered herself back between Clare's thighs and wasted no time giving a long lick over the wet folds. Clare mewled appreciatively, her center sensitive from their fun.

She felt Imogen's tongue swirl inside of her, the girl's long fingers exploring the territory that had always been hers. Clare couldn't believe she had ever forgotten how good Imogen actually was with her fingers and tongue, because it wasn't long before she was being pushed over the edge again.

After Clare stopped thrashing on the bed, and she could release her grip on Imogen's pigtails, the older girl curled into Clare's side. Immediately, Clare pulled Imogen closer. "I never stopped loving you, you know."

Imogen turned her head and smiled. "I know. I'll love you as long as Nicholas Cage continues to star in action films."

And the sincerity in her voice, the blinking of her big, innocent eyes, had Clare laughing until she couldn't breathe.

It was good to be back where she belonged.


End file.
